This invention relates to an emergency device to be worn over a user""s head and capable of removing toxic compounds and smoke from the air surrounding the user in the midst of a smoky environment, such as produced by a fire.
It has been reported that over 85% of fatalities in fires are caused, not by the heat or the flames, but rather by the inhalation of smoke and noxious gases produced by the fire. Fire is particularly hazardous in confined quarters, such as on an airplane, on a ship, in a high rise sealed building, in a hotel, and most importantly in the user""s home. To provide individual short-term protection for a person subjected to smoke and/or toxic gases, a number of devices have been proposed.
Illustrative of the patent literature on hoods to be worn over the head that are capable of providing the user with a more benign atmosphere are the following:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 682,455; 3,895,625; 4,173,220; 4,231,359; 4,627,431; 5,003,973; 5,113,527; 5,113,854; 5,119,808; 5,133,344; 5,421,326; 5,431,156; 5,690,095; 5,724,958; 5,820,530 and 5,839,432. Some of these patents show the state of the art of chemiluminescent sources of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 682,455 describes a hood made of fabric having an opening with means for securing the mouth of the hood about the neck of the wearer. A helmet within the hood has receptacles to contain a chemical which is adapted to combine with the carbon of the products of expiration thereby setting oxygen free.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,033 describes a chemiluminescent emergency lighting device that is activated by the admission of an activating gas into a plastic envelope containing the chemiluminescent lighting unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,258 describes a rescue light for a life support system containing a chemiluminescent lighting element like that mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,033, in which the gas also inflated a collapsed tube that contains the chemiluminescent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,625 describes a head protection enclosure having a hood supported by a frame of rigid elements connected by articulations. The bottom portion of the frame has two handles mounted on opposite sides of the frame. The enclosure is foldable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,237 describes an emergency hood shaped breathing apparatus having a tubular frame, which contains sections that contain oxygen under pressure to be supplied to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,220 describes a gas mask with a hose connection for attachment to an oxygen source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,359 describes a personal emergency breathing hood having a mouthpiece that extends through the hood for attachment to a breathing apparatus and also having a nose blocking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,431 describes a protective hood with an alkali metal hydroxide as a CO2 absorbent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,973 describes a rescue helmet apparatus having oxygen canisters, reflective cape, and lithium powered lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,527 describes a fire and smoke protective hood made from a high temperature-resistant plastic, preferably having a layer of a fluoropolymer, a layer of titanium and a filter to allow the wearer to breathe smoke-free air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,854 describes a hood made of clear TEFLON(copyright) having a scrubber canister and an exhaust valve, a neck seal at the lower edge of the hood, and a springlike hoop connected to the lower portion of the hood. A bib is carried by the hoop and supports an oxygen generator that is connected to the scrubber canister by an oxygen supply line. The hood assembly may be stored in a cylindrical container with the hoop collapsed. When the assembly is withdrawn from the container, a lanyard will initiate the operation of the oxygen generator. In addition, chemiluminescent devices attached to the hoop are activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,808 describes a respirator having a hood with a respiratory connection to a chemical that absorbs water vapor and CO2 and releases oxygen. The hood has a protective covering of a coated fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,344 describes a protective hood connectable to a source of oxygen and having an inflatable collar to support the weight of the hood on the user""s shoulders and preferably containing a number of air holes that provide air to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,911 and 5,323,492 describe a cap with a plastic light tube attached to it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,326 describes a heat-resistant suit having an inner garment designed to circulate cooling air against the user""s body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,156 describes a combined half mask and hood type protective respiratory device having an air filter and an elastic sleeve to surround the wearer""s neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,956 describes a stationary box having an electrical cord plugged into an electrical outlet to power an emergency light on the top of the box so that it may be readily located in an emergency. Inside the box is a charger that constantly charges a battery- operated light on a protective hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,095 describes an emergency escape breathing apparatus having supply means by which respirable air may be provided to an inner mask of the hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,958 describes a breathing apparatus for survival gear having a hood which is sealed over the head of a user. The hood has sufficient volume to allow the user to breathe for a limited period of time and is made of a material that does not allow the passage of water through it but does allow the passage of gases, thereby allowing the passage of oxygen in the hood and the exit of carbon dioxide out of the hood.
It is an object of the current invention to provide an improved protective head enclosure for emergency use.
It is an object of the current invention to provide an improved protective head enclosure that protects the respiratory tract and eyes from smoke and/or noxious gases and the head from heat and/or toxic substances.
It is a further object of the current invention to provide an improved protective head enclosure that may be stored unused in a compact container.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved protective head enclosure that may be instantly released by a single motion from its container ready to wear in an emergency.
These objects and others that will become apparent from the following specification are achieved by an improved protective head enclosure for emergency use by a user to protect the respiratory tract and eyes from smoke and/or noxious gases and to protect the head from heat and/or toxic substances, which comprises in combination:
(a) a head enclosure made of substantially flexible, gas impermeable, heat and fire retardant sheet material, said enclosure having a closed top;
(b) a circular, flexible resilient ring disposed on and attached to said enclosure between said top and said bottom, said resilient ring being adapted to be twisted into a double cylindrical coil for packing and storage of the enclosure and snapped open into a single circular ring to open said enclosure for use;
(c) means for closing the bottom of said enclosure about at least one of the neck and shoulders of a user after said enclosure has been placed over the user""s head.
The head enclosure may be substantially cylindrically shaped. The sheet material forming the enclosure may be comprised of a plastic, preferably a high-temperature resistant polymer, e.g., a polyimide, which may be coated with polytetrafluroethylene. The resilient ring and the enclosure may be approximately one foot (up to 14xe2x80x3) in diameter when the resilient ring is configured in a single ring, and the resilient ring and the enclosure may be reduced to approximately six inches in diameter when the resilient ring is twisted into a double coil and folded over. The resilient ring may be made of resilient plastic tubing, metal wire or any material suitable to create the desired snap reaction to open the folded enclosure as further described hereinafter. The flexible filter is preferably disposed on and attached to the enclosure, permitting the passage of filtered air therethrough, from the exterior to the interior of the enclosure. The filter is preferably attached to the enclosure in the region in front of the mouth and nose of the user, when the enclosure is in place on a user""s head. The filter is preferably comprised of a material that filters out smoke and/or noxious gases, e.g., activated carbon. The filter may additionally contain a catalytic converter, e.g., a Hopcalite catalytic converter that converts toxic carbon monoxide to non-toxic carbon dioxide. The filter 15 may additionally contain a Zeolite molecular sieve layer 30 that absorbs moisture and acid gases. The closing means may include at least one stretchable, closed band disposed on and attached to said enclosure, near the bottom of the enclosure. Two stretchable, preferably closed, bands may be provided in spaced relation on the enclosure. The head enclosure may further comprise a means for providing illumination when the enclosure is opened or activated. The illumination means may be a chemiluminescent element. The chemiluminescent element may include a translucent tube and chemiluminescent liquids or gases disposed in the tube. The chemiluminescent liquids may be released for mixing when the resilient ring is opened from a double coil to a single coil. The head enclosure may be stored in a quick-release package.